


Citrus Scented Bleach

by Tsula



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemons, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Some old chapters, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dash of Lemon, a hint of Lime, and lots of sex for all.</p><p>[First four lemons are old as shit, please read with caution. xD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the first four lemons are OLD. Like very old. I just don't have the time or energy to revamp them right now if I want to get any of the newer ones posted. So, as with Hentai-mart, the chapters are not likely up to par with my current writing style.

| U p - C o m i n g |

{ Reader x Uryu Ishida }  
 ~~{ Reader x Urahara Kisuke }  
{ Reader x Kurosaki Ichigo }~~  
{ Reader x Abarai Renji }  
{ Reader x Ichimaru Gin }  
{ Reader x Kuchiki Byakuya }  
 ~~{ Reader x Toshiro Hitsugaya }~~  
{ Reader x Juushiro Ukitake }  
{ Reader x Yasutora Sado }  
{ Reader x Sosuke Aizen }  
{ Reader x Hisagi Shuuhei }  
{ Reader x Kyoraku Shunsui }  
{ Reader x Nova }  
{ Reader x Ulquiorra }  
{ Reader x Grimmjow Jaegerjaques }  
{ Reader x Zaraki Kenpachi }  
 ~~{ Reader x Yumichika Ayasegawa }~~  
{ Reader x Ikkaku Madarame }  
{ Reader x Ryuken Ishida }  
{ Reader x Kurosaki Isshin }  
{ Reader x Kensei Muguruma }  
{ Reader x Shinji }  
{ Reader x Kurotsuchi Mayuri }  
{ Reader x Szayel Granz } [Requested by: Yue] (Lunaescence)  
{ Reader x Hichigo } [Requested by: luna-chan] (Lunaesence)

| U n d e c i d e d |

{ Reader x Yylfordt Granz }  
{ Reader x Izuru Kira }  
{ Reader x Findor Carias }  
{ Reader x Ashido Kano }  
{ Reader x Kariya Jin }  
{ Reader x Ryusei Kenzaki }  
{ Reader x Seigen Suzunami }  
{ Reader x Fujimaru Kudo }  
{ Reader x Arturo Plateado }  
{ Reader x Sojiro Kusaka }  
{ Reader x Stark }  
{ Reader x Tesla }  
{ Reader x Ggio Vega }  
{ Reader x Yamada Hanatarou }  
{ Reader x Kojima Mizuiro }  
{ Reader x Hirasago Daiji }  
{ Reader x Ichinose Maki }

| P o s s i b l e T h r e e s o m e s |

{ Ichigo x Reader x Ishida }  
{ Aizen x Reader x Gin }  
{ Ichigo x Reader x Renji }  
{ Byakuya x Reader x Renji }  
{ Ichimaru x Reader x Kira }  
{ Ichigo x Reader x Kisuke }  
{ Ichigo x Reader x Hisagi } [Requested by: alicee] (fos-ff)  
{ Byakuya x Reader x Hitsugaya } [Requested by: daydreamer] (Lunaesecence)  
{ Ichigo x Reader x Hitsugaya } [Requested by: ILuffKyo] (Lunaescence)  
{ Shunsui x Reader x Ukitake } [Requested by: Crys-chan]  
{ Ichigo x Reader x Shinji } [Requested by: Crys-chan]  
{ Yumichika x Reader x Ikkaku } [Requested by: saka-akarilover] (Lunaescence)  
{Grimmjow x Reader x Ichigo} [Requested by: Kei] (Lunaescence)  
{Aizen x Reader x Grimmjow} [Requested by: Caro-chan] (Lunaescence)  
{Ichigo x Reader x Hichigo} [Requested by: Maniacally Insane] (Lunaescence)

 

4/57 Complete


	2. Reader x Urahara Kisuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember how long ago it was that I wrote these damn lemons... ._. 
> 
> Opening Song: Erotica - Madonna

That man officially didn't even have to try to be insufferable. He drove you nuts even when he was rooms away—without really doing anything. 

You found yourself wondering if it was some ingenious and insidious plot of his. And, to be honest, that wouldn't have been all that unlikely. He was plenty wicked enough, and twice as cunning. That and Kisuke tended to know everything, especially under his own roof. Plus when it came to you, he knew more than you ever wanted him to. A thought that really did nothing to improve your mood.

He probably did know just how you were feeling, just how he was making you feel. What's worse, was that he probably enjoyed it. 

And absolutely nothing you did was working to distract you from your thoughts either. He was on your mind and staying there, clinging for dear life as if being out of your thoughts would banish his very existence. It was driving you up the damn wall! The nagging thoughts weren't even about anything intimate or steamy for that matter. In fact, it was something so simple you could have strangled yourself for letting it get to you so badly. It was a single question.

One question, of something trivial, and you couldn't stop thinking about it. The thought was on loop in your head, echoing to the far reaches of you mind; demanding to be satisfied by nothing less than an answer.

At the rate it was going, you were likely to drive yourself clinically insane just laying there pondering over it. But what else was there to do? Kisuke loved to play the man of mystery, so he was unlikely to give you a straight answer if you asked..

“...” Maybe that was your problem, it was like you were expecting the answer to just present itself. Asking was out, so perhaps the best choice left would be to take things into your own hands. The problem with that, was just how you were going to do it.

* * *

5:54

 

You had come to the conclusion that the only way to gain an answer, was with stealth. To get what you wanted, you would have to sneak around and find out the old fashioned way.

The main problem with that though was that Kisuke was able to sense your reiatsu quite easily. So being silent alone was hardly going to get you anywhere. Unless you were counting “caught” as somewhere productive. 

If you were going to actually sneak up on him you had to control his ability to sense you. Though, you already knew better than to block your reiatsu entirely. The last time that you had done something like that, the end results had not been pleasant. Tessai was to thank for that though.

Kisuke had come home unable to sense you there at all, and he had not taken it too well. Yoruichi had found it amusing after you had been found safe and sound though, but she wasn't the one getting scolded. Tessai had gotten on you for that one, after nearly breaking your back in a crushing hug. The man obviously did not take his own strength into consideration for things like that. Your ribs still ached at the very memory of it. 

So the ideal thing to do would have been to limit your reiatsu. Of course, if you did that and left the room, he'd be tracking you with suspicion, wondering why you were sneaking about. However, if you held it low in your room for awhile, he would assume you were training or sleeping and thus let it slide. With him not keeping tabs on such a low reiatsu, you would be able to move about without alerting him.

You let out a sigh, rubbing the back of your neck. It would probably be best to do it for a while to be certain he wasn't going to get suspicious. Which was going to be rather boring.

* * *

6:32

 

The hall was oddly empty. While the shop was not housing that many people, it certainly had enough that you should have seen someone at the very least.

Between Orihime, Sado, Nova, Claude, Ririn, the occasional shinigami, and the usual residents—you'd think the trip would have had you meeting up with someone. Yet there was silence and shadows as far as you could see. Your hand slid along the wall seamlessly, keeping your barrings straight in the impending darkness. While it wasn't really all that late, the inner hallways tended to get very dark as there were no windows to let light in with all the doors closed.

It was better that way though, as you would be very hard to detect unless someone was looking. The issue was keeping it so that nobody was. Which should have been settled by your reiatsu level. As long as you kept tabs on it, Kisuke was unlikely to bother locating it and thus should not once suspect a thing.

Your plan was perfect, and working out nicely. You were completely hidden, and even if someone came along they were unlikely to cause a problem anyway. Things were going smoothly and you were—

“ **URAHARA!** ”

— _in severe pain_.

You gripped the back of your head, mentally cursing the origin of that loud shout. In your state of shock you had slammed up against the wall; a reflex that nearly knocked your brains out of your skull. 

Leave it to Ichigo to show up at a time like that and make a ruckus. Thankfully there had been a resounding crash that had covered up whatever sounds you had made. For whatever reason, that boy was certainly pissed. 

Kisuke did tend to have that effect on people though.

The grip you had on your reiatsu had only slipped slightly in the midst of things, and Kisuke was likely far too preoccupied to even notice it. Besides, if he had felt it, he would probably figure you had been startled by Ichigo's outburst. Which of course was true, but then, what if he had felt were you were--or more to the point, where you weren't?

That notion kept you dead still against the wall. It really would not be good for your plans if he decided to check out your location. He'd start to get curious about why you were walking around with your energy so carefully lowered. And being too smart for his own good, he would know that you were up to something and probably that the something had to do with him.

* * *

By the time you made it to where the troublesome shopkeep was, Ichigo had already left. As much of a pity as it was for the sake of your curiosity, it had left you with an absolutely golden opportunity. 

The hot and irritating shopkeeper was in an ideal position for a sneak attack. He stood just off the upraised portion of the floor, his back to where you crouched in the shadows of the hall. It looked from, your position, like he was deep in thought. His chin was cradled in one hand as he stared in the direction of the door without really seeing it.

What was on his mind, was anyone's guess. Though one thing was for certain: you were unlikely to get a better chance than that.

The question was still driving you up a wall too. It'd been bugging you for weeks, but that morning you had awoke with it all the more persistent.

' _Where did Kisuke keep his fan?_ '

That was what had been driving you completely bonkers. He seemed to pull that blasted thing out of nowhere, as if he stored it in invisible pockets in the air. But that was just silly, he couldn't do that.

" ... " You decided to rethink that a little.

He probably could. Being the idiot that invented the Hōgyoku and such, it would likely be no problem for him to do something like that. The question though, was if that was really the case. And if not, then where did he really keep it?

With a calculative look at his back, you decided it was time to find out.

Silently you moved into the room, still kneeling as you crept over the tatami floor. One misplaced footstep would likely cause it to crunch. Your footing had to be slow, careful, and light. He'd hear even the smallest slip-up, you had little doubt of that. And you still had to keep your reiatsu perfectly level. 

Your breathing almost slipped up as you carefully maneuvered over where the entrance of his little underground play room would be. Even after all that time, you still had never been comfortable moving around right there. It was a very long way down after all.

Right after finding about about it though, walking around his house in general gave you the creeps. You half-worried that you would fall through the floor boards at any given moment and that would be that.

A fear Kisuke found highly amusing. He seemed to take a certain delight in your phobias, at least when it came to remedying them. His solution was something along the lines of carrying you through the house himself, a notion which you had shot down with due haste.

It wasn't really that you didn't like the idea, but knowing him, he would take it a bit far. That and, it would get embarrassing with other people around.

Closer and closer you continued to creep, silent as an assassin, and you had your target in sight. You owed your stealth to Yoruichi really, as she had trained you when she could. To be honest, you weren't all that strong physically, but that is why you wanted to be fast and silent. Defeating an enemy didn't always depend on over-powering them, after all.

And your current _enemy_ would be impossible to overpower anyway. Goofy, eccentric, pervert or not; Kisuke was insanely strong. 

You nodded a bit at that point, almost right behind him at the time. 

Thus it made your best chance for _victory_ , a sneak attack. He'd never know what hit him. Until he caught you of course, but by then you would have likely been rejoicing in the lack of nagging contemplation over the whereabouts of his fan.

Nearing close enough to touch him, you held your breath. He hadn't moved once since you entered, and you hoped he would stay still just a bit longer.

With one last nod to yourself, you lunged forward.

Kisuke stiffened in visible shock as he felt your hands, and he looked down to see you patting his thighs with a confused look on your face. Absorbed in whatever it was that you were doing, you were completely ignoring him. You continued to pat his side, feeling him up for some odd reason without bothering to send him so much as a glance. 

With a little noise in the back of his throat, he turned and scooped up your wandering appendages in one swift motion. At that point, you had little choice but to look up at him. His eyes had shrunk to little beads, and he was openly looking very curious at your actions. 

It was with a scowl that you stood, obeying the little tug at your wrists.

You were ignoring the lingering question, having just been denied the answer to your own. And you were feeling a bit contemptuous about that too. The look of irritation on your face was making him all the more perplexed.

"Just what are you up to?" He asked, since you were opting for silence.

It was blatantly obvious that he wasn't going to let your actions slide just because you were giving him the silent treatment. However, you didn't feel too inclined to let him in on your plans, as he was likely just to give you the run around with an answer. 

"Ah, sorry, lost control of my hands." You said airily, and he sweatdropped.

He didn't believe a word you just said. And he opened his mouth, probably to say so, when you cut him off. "Kisuke,"

"Hmm?"

You fixed him with a curious look. "Where are you pants pockets?"

He blinked at you, wondering just why you wanted to know. "I don't have any."

His response made you scowl, though more in a sulky way than before. He had unknowingly knocked out one option.

"Lemme have your coat then." You asked, twisting your wrists a bit in his grasp. 

He leaned in a little closer. "Whatever for?"

Of course, he couldn't just hand it over. He had to ask questions that you really didn't want to answer. "Just hand it here." You whined at him, giving him a pouty look in the hope that it would sway him.

With a little "hmm" of contemplation, he rubbed his chin with his free hand. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to have your way with me."

You responded with a flat look, brows twitching a bit. "You _would_ think that, wouldn't you?"

He laughed a bit at that. "Well, you certainly are acting strange then."

"If you won't hand it over, I will take it by force." You tried to free your hands, but it didn't go very well. He just stared at your futile attempt, looking a little too amused for your tastes. You were highly considering kicking him in the shin for it too, but, that probably wouldn't work either.

He "tsk"d at you in a bemused sort of way, and startled you by walking back into the house--your wrists still in his grasp. "This really isn't the place for such things~! The children are just outside and Tessai could be back at any moment!"

He sounded rather happy, and you were sputtering protests behind him while trying to keep your balance. "What things!?"

His response was a laugh.

"Kisuke!"

* * *

You were officially pouting at that point, and it didn't help that he had called that look "cute" of all things. If anything, it just flustered you further. He'd already caught you and you weren't any closer to the truth for it.

His amusement at the whole situation only made things worse too. Especially when he looked back and caught you staring again, he gave a little chortle of laughter. 

That drew the line there, and you decided he'd had enough fun at your expense.

With a sharp look at his annoying grin, you lunged forward hoping to throw him off balance. The farthest that got you though, was pinned up against the wall. His hand had both your wrists above your head as he leaned down very close to your face.

"You just can't behave, can you?" He sounded more amused than he looked, his gaze was heavy and you couldn't fight back a blush.

Regardless though, you were determined. "Not until I get what I want, now hand it over."

He smirked at that and pulled away from you. For one brief moment, you thought he was giving in. Until he started to walk away, pausing only to send you one last smoldering look over his shoulder with a sly remark of, "Why don't you come and get it?"

* * *

Curse that smirk of his, and curse it throughly. It was hot, and he _knew_ it. That certainly made it all the worse, for him to know just what he was doing to you. He would know that you were going to follow too, he'd be certain of it. You were playing right into his hand.

The problem wasn't so much that you knew that, but that you weren't doing anything to stop it. You followed after him, knowing just where he had headed off too.

Knowing that he was leading you right to his room.

The notion held more appeal than you would have cared to admit too. Though, you knew he probably wasn't going to outright seduce you. He tended to prefer the notion of "you" jumping "him" more than anything else. And no doubt he was cooking up some scheme for that. The evil shopkeeper was probably laying on his bed—naked. Or half naked, since that would be more of a tease.

In all honesty, you were actually kind of hoping for that as you entered into his room, though the only thing you saw was a veil of hunter green. To which you promptly twitched.

"Kisuke," You said darkly.

"Hm~?" He asked from somewhere in front of you.

"I am not a coat rack." You glared as you pulled his haori off your head.

He sent you a cute and almost pouty look. "No need to be angry, it's what you wanted right?"

You just rolled your eyes in response, before proceeding to dig through his pockets. He had one-upped you again, by not at all doing what you were expecting. True, he was on the bed, but he was fully clothed--sans jacket of course.

"Ah ha!" You exclaimed, covering up your bout of disappointment with glee at finding the item of your search. "And here I have finally solved the mystery~!"

You pulled on his coat as he tilted his head at you with a curious look. "Mystery?"

The fan snapped open and covered the lower half of your face as you sent him a wink. "Why, the mystery of where the great Kisuke Urahara keeps his fan, of course!"

"I see!" He nodded with a look of contemplation. "But you know, you could have just asked."

". . ." Your brow actually twitched at that, but you weren't about to let it bother you. Nope, you were not at all miffed by the hours of wasted contemplation... The ever annoying shopkeep was not about to piss you off that easily by poking fun at you. Damn him. "Well, where would the challenge be in that!" You declared, snapping the fan shut and sending him a mischievous look with your hands on your hips. "And on that note," You smirked evilly. "Have fun trying to get your jacket back!"

Turning on your heels you quickly sprinted towards the door. Though, you slid to a stop within moments as you noticed two very key things.

One, the fan had vanished from your grasps.

And two, the doors had closed almost of their own accord with a hollow 'snick'.

It didn't take long to figure out who and how on both accounts, especially when you glanced back and saw Kisuke fanning himself idly. He was watching you with the utmost amusement.

"Weren't you going to run?" He asked slyly, his tone causing your cheeks to heat up as you scowled.

The fact that you could not follow his shunpo movements irritated the hell out of you. But you didn't want to let him get the better of you so easily. So you walked right up to that door and attempted to push it aside. Key word being: attempted. Neither side of the sliding doors would budge. There didn't appear to be any latch or lock, or anything blocking them at all. It was like they were frozen in place.

From behind you heard a yawn, and it made your eyes narrow. He was mocking you. He'd done something to stop the doors from moving, though hell if you could figure out what it was. And he was obviously enjoying your plight either way.

But you were stubborn, grabbing the door and leaning at an angle to try and use the weight and momentum of your body to force it open. It still would not budge, and with so little to grip your fingers slipped and you went falling to the floor.

It was a less than graceful landing to be certain, and right on your rear end at that. The tail end of his haori also thought it would add to your humiliation by fluttering over your head. That or maybe it was trying to help you save face by hiding it entirely. It certainly didn't cover up Kisuke's snort though.

You ripped the fabric off your head sending him a steely glare, but it only made him laugh. "You're so cute when you're angry~!"

At that point you were beyond flustered, and it was hardly from irritation either. Though you did try to keep face with a dark scowl, but the pink tinge in your cheeks probably made it less threatening. “Shut. Up." 

If there was one thing he was good it, it was flustering you. And he was very good at that. 

Your brows twitched at his knowing grin, and you slid onto your knees slowly. He had the upper hand in every way, as usual, but you didn't want to give into his chiding just yet. Your hands dropped to the floor as you prepared to lift yourself up.

But you suddenly lost the will for it. 

And it was his eyes that stopped you. Once you had faced him on hand and knee, they changed—heated. He swept that hot gaze over you your body and made your heart flutter wildly.

Your fingers curled into the floor as your pulse pounded in your ears and your face grew all the hotter.

His eyes were hypnotic for the flames they held, and the movement of his tongue against his lips as he licked them enticingly made you lose sense of your surroundings. You couldn't help but crave the taste of his mouth right then, and want it all over your body.

You swallowed hard, knowing that he was thinking along similar lines.

And there came the sudden snap of his fan, a sound that startled you. You watched him toss the item off to the side, laying his forearms on his knees. "I don't think you realize,” He said suddenly, his voice silken and chilling to you. “just what that position does to me."

His spellbinding eyes held your gaze again as he leaned forward just slightly and called you closer with the index finger of his right hand.

"Come to me.” His tone fully fit his gaze, which was both hot and beckoning.

You didn't bother to stand, and instead slowly stalked your way to him on hands and knees. He watched you, gaze hot and heavy as you made your way to him like a cat on the prowl. His eyes alighted on the way your hips swayed with each move, and how the position caused your shirt to dip and your breasts to nearly bare themselves to him. You came in close enough to touch, but he kept his hands dutifully still, wanting to let your body have its say.

Your hands slid up to his thighs, as you leaned in and pushed yourself up so that your body brushed teasingly against his own. You kissed your way up the exposed skin of his chest as you went.

You could feel the effect you were having on him, from the subtle shiver he made to the hard erection pressing so invitingly against you.

You reached up to grab the brim of his hat and tossed it off to the side, twining your hands in his hair. You licked your lips, which only enticed him further. He grabbed your chin and dominated your mouth. His clever tongue slipped slyly passed your lips as his hands began to make good on your close position.

They slid down to explore. Brushing hotly against your sides and along your spine, till the slinked down to your thighs. He gripped the back of your thighs and lifted you in one fluid motion to rest on his lap. You made a point to grind your hips against him, making him groan into your mouth as you bit back an answering moan.

Your hand moved to clench at the sheets between his thighs, knuckles brushing against his erection. Before you trailed it up his abdomen, moving both hands over his chest, slipping them down under the the top of his shirt and pulling the fabric apart. He nibbled at your pulse as you went about removing him of his shirt. Your nails drug over his skin lightly, sending chills down his back as you scratched a trail to the waistband of his pants.

Kisuke's rather naughty mouth trailed down your neck as he brought his hands up to your shoulders. Slowly he pushed his jacket down your arms, moving the sleeves of your shirt down as well to give his lips room to roam. 

His haori fluttered to the floor as he pushed your shirt down to bunch up around your waist. He was pleased to find that you were not wearing a bra, as his tongue licked a trail down between your breasts.

You pushed his shirt back and down his arms. He slid it off one by one, before letting his hands take up their prior positions. Just as he began his sweet torment anew, your hands slipped into his pants, grasping at his cock and stilling his mouth's pleasurable journey. He released a shaky hot breath against you, hard, throbbing, and aching at your delicious torment.

You loved the feel of him—the heat, the way he moaned at your experimental strokes and how his cock throbbed with delight at the attention. Your tongue slipped across your dry lips, and it only seemed to increase his desire. He kissed you hard, and pushed you onto your back so that you were trapped between the soft bed and his hot body. 

He had your hands above your head as he wagged a finger at you chastisingly. His tone was husky and deep as he whispered hotly across your lips. “Ah, ah, ah~ if you keep that up, this won't last very long.”

But you weren't worried about length, minus the one you wanted in you so badly. And your response was to buck your hips into his. He groaned against your neck, and then nipped it for your bad behavior. You murmured a throaty “mmm” of approval at his minor show of aggression, twisting your wrists to try and get at him again.

He smirked against your throat, licking a slow and steady trail from your pulse to your shoulder. “So hasty,” he purred, fanning the flames of your body's need for him. “Do you want me that badly?”

He already knew the answer—knew it very _very_ well. But he wanted to hear you say it, and he was a very determined man.

You were panting as he ground his hips into your own, and your voice quivered as you spoke. “Y-yes.”

“Yes, _what_?” He gave another grind of his hips, and your head fell back.

“Yes, I want you!” You felt more than heard the dark chuckle of his response. “ _badly_.”

He slowly released his grip on your wrists, kissing his way down your chest. “That's what I thought.”

His hands made their way to your waist, dragging your pants slowly down your legs. You felt every movement of his fingers, eyes fluttering at the intimate contact of his mouth against your breasts. But he wasn't lingering—he wasn't teasing. And you felt a sense of relief at that, as you tugged at his pants. 

He let you push them down his hips and kicked them off as you reached for him again. “Now, now,” He said with a husky tone of warning as your hands slid down his chest. “I won't tease as long as you don't.”

You gave him a sultry grin, but obliged and let him continue to remove your pants. 

After you kicked them off and onto the floor, he tsked to find that there was still one article of clothing in his way and released your hips to deal with such a lacy nuisance. He was a little slow in dragging them down your thighs, and you scraped your nails down his chest lightly in warning.

With a naughty smirk, he picked up the pace. And you scooted back from him quickly with a playful grin as you kicked off your panties. He prowled closer and grabbed your ankle to pull you back under him.

He gripped the sheets on either side of your head, kissing you throughly as he rubbed against you teasingly for your attempted escape. You felt his cock hot and slick against you, and slid your legs up his sides, coaxing him. His nose brushed yours and he trailed a hand down to angle your hips. 

"Nice and loud now," He grunted hotly, slamming in before you had time to figure out his meaning. Just as he wanted, you let out a loud cry of approval.

He chuckled, nipping at your neck. "That's my good girl."

You gripped his back tightly, anchoring to it as he rode. His strokes were long and hard, just as his kisses were hot and rough.

He grit out something hot and husky against your ear, his hand tight against your hip. His deep, throaty, grunts were almost more delicious than the taste of him that lingered so tauntingly.

“K-kisuke!” You cried, back arching as he drove in deep.

“Yes,” He growled. “scream for me now.” His pace increased, and became all the rougher as you both neared your peak. “scream it!”

“KISUKE!”

The sound of his name dying on your lips, and the feel of your walls tightening so fiercely against his cock made him come undone inside you. Your back arched even further into him as his seed spilled out and you felt the burning warmth of it as he collapsed against your worn body. You both breathed heavily of each other, too tired for a moment to so much as move. And you were far too content to care at his heavy weight against you.

But, after nuzzling your neck sweetly he opted to roll over off you. And he held tightly to your thighs to bring you with him and keep himself buried deep inside you. With a low purr, you nuzzled against his chest not even minding the sweat or the stifling heat of being so close. Especially when you felt cooler air hitting your face.

Your eyes had been closed from previous content, and still were—until the realization hit you. He had his fan in his hand.

You gaped at him in full on shock as he fanned the both of you, and there was no way that he could have gotten out of bed without you noticing.

..could he?

"H-how.."

"Hm?" He was looking curiously at your jaw-dropped state of shock, smirking a bit when you settled for scowling at him.

So much for the mystery being solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Song: El Tango De Roxanne – Moulin Rouge 
> 
> **Next Up:** Ayasegawa Yumichika


	3. Reader x Ayasegawa Yumichika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooold... someday I will revamp this shit. xD

_"W-what!?"_

_You laughed nervously at his response._

_Oh boy, he wasn't taking that knowledge too well now was he?  
_

* * *

| Earlier |

Yumichika Ayasegawa was in a _very_ good mood that night. He had just returned from a mission to the living world, and the fight that had ensued there had left him feeling absolutely wonderful.

His grin was wide and he was practically dancing his way up the street, hips swaying in a playful and silly little manner as he laughed with glee. Needless to say, he was very worked up with excitement over the fun he'd had on the mission. And it was a feeling he was looking forward to sharing with a certain someone.

He just had to find her first.

* * *

He skipped in through the front door, knowing you tended to bring the remainder of your work home. And at that time of night, it was most likely that you had done just that.

"My princess~ where are you~?" Was his chipper little call into the dark house.

You were bent over a stack of papers in the low light when he called, and you sweatdropped from at the pet name―there was only one man ballsy enough to call you things like that after all. "In here, up to my neck in paperwork!"

He waltzed in happily, humming a little tune. "Ah, my, those ugly papers are hiding you from me!"

"I take it the mission went well, since you are in such a good mood." You droned, clicking the end of your pen against the desk in a monotonous rhythm. 

He sent you a pout at your tone of disinterest, and came around the desk. You turned towards him and leaned back in the chair, tilting your head his way. 

"Now that doesn't suit you at all, darling," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind you ear. Your mood changed rather quickly at his touch. Heat rushed into your cheeks and your skin tingled a bit at his close proximity. It always flustered you when he got close like that―filled you with a tinge of excitement at his attention. "I'd prefer to see that beautiful smile."

His thumb brushed over your bottom lip and your heart skipped a beat. This was a new level of affection from him. He wasn't usually so _forward_ in that manner. Touchy, perhaps, but that move was bordering on intimate. "I.. don't really have a reason for it."

The smile he replied with was nothing short of seductive as his fingers skimmed and tilted your chin. "Would you like one?"

Your heart fluttered desperately, and your breath caught in your throat. He took your silence for confirmation, and his tongue ran lightly over his lips as he descended upon your mouth. He was gentle, teasing, with the kiss―just as his hands mimicked the tone of his mouth as they slid up your thighs.

“You taste so sweet,” He murmured as his hand cupped your rear to lift you onto your desk―sending your paperwork flying.

You gripped the front of his shirt as he fit himself in between your legs. He parted the top of your haori with one hand as his other busied itself with the tie of your pants. Your head fell back as he began to suck at your throat. 

“It must have been a really good mission.” You murmured with an excited gasp as his hand fondled your breast. 

He chuckled against your neck, laying you back against the desk as he tugged at your hakama. “Oh, very much so.” His hands slipped under the fabric to brush against your heated skin as he tugged the garment down. “It gave me so much _pleasure_ ,” The item was tossed aside carelessly, and his hands fiddled with his own clothing. “which is exactly what I am going to give to you.”

His tone was laced with a promise that gave you chills. You slipped your arms out of the sleeves of your haori, as his own hit the floor. You were still working your way out of the top, hampered by the position, when he returned his full attention to you. He made short work of the flimsy garment, pressing his naked body against your heated skin. 

He tsked at you. “Princess, you've hid such beauty from me under those clothes.”

You blushed. “Did you want me to run around naked, flashing my skin to all of Soul Society?”

“Oh, we both know I wouldn't have let you go _anywhere_.” His tone was husky and suggestive towards all the things he would of been doing to keep you inside. 

The notion was almost as sizzling as the contact of his heated form. It made the ever present ache between your thighs all the more profound. The sudden change of pace in the encounter was dizzying, and you found it hard to keep your wits about while under the presence of his naked body. You arched your back to touch more of him, to be better encompassed by his hot and wanton form.

He grit out a pleased growl against your neck, nudging your thighs a little farther apart. Your hands curled into the edge of the desk, bent back above your head as your legs hooked at his waist and he slammed in with one smooth stroke. 

You murmured his name as a breathless plea, and he took your breast into his mouth with a decidedly wicked grin. Your hips met his with a fiery zeal as your hands shifted and made their way down his spine. The way the muscles of his back rippled beneath your fingertips as he drove in deeply made you mewl with pleasure. 

“Ah~!” He chuckled at your cry as he shifted, and your toes curled at the depth he reached. His fingers dug into your waist, but the clash of the pain against the pleasure he instilled felt so good you could only cry out your approvals towards it. You wanted more, so much more, and you made it known. He sped up at your pleas―bit down against your breasts, ground his hip, and growled out in a husky tone to please your growing need, as well as his own.

You were both so close, climbing and climbing higher in the heat of the moment―lust building against the utter necessity. You dug your nails into his back as his back arched and your legs locked against his hips. 

He slammed his hands against the desk, panting heavily as you writhed beneath him in blissful agony, ready and willing when his body slumped into your own. You wound your arms around him slowly, welcoming his weight and the sense of completion it brought―of the safety you felt right there caged beneath him.

You nuzzled his cheek, murmuring breathlessly. "You really surprised me, you know?"

"Oh?" He replied, still looking positively delighted at the fun the two of you just had. Though, by the time you'd finished what you were trying to say, he looked nothing short of horrified.

"Yeah, cause all this time I was so sure you were gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Up:** Kurosaki Ichigo


	4. Reader x Kurosaki Ichigo

Damn it all to hell. He had gotten far too cocky in that fight, and had let his guard slip. The hollow had held back early on into the battle, and then when things had turned sour on its end, it had shown its true potential. Combat wise, the guy was a joke, but it's speed was a force to be reckoned with.

And Ichigo had learned that a little too late. He could barely keep the thing in his sights, let alone catch it after it had decided to make a break for it. But, what worried him more than the fact that things had gotten out of his control—was just how close the monster was drawing to you.

His speed had more than doubled when he realized how near the fight was getting. He felt immense anger at the thought of you getting drawn into the battle, and that rage, was what brought him closer to the hollow.

* * *

He panted, sheathing his sword as the remains dissipated. It had indeed gotten very close to your home, and he didn't like it in the least.

It left him feeling uneasy that, out of all the ways the battle could have been taken, the hollow had headed in that direction. And, unable to quell the feeling of worry, he headed out to check on you.

* * *

He slipped in through your window silently, but, much to his displeasure, you were not in bed. The growing sensation of unease in his chest, was dutifully pushed aside. You were perceptive to auras, so you had probably felt the fight and had been unable to sleep. He wouldn't have been surprised if you had gone downstairs to make yourself something to calm down.

But, then he heard the turning of the knob. He froze as the door opened, and his eyes widened as you walked out—though you didn't look all that startled to see him there in your bedroom. But he was certainly startled to see you—because you were completely naked.

* * *

You had made a point to come out without a towel on honestly, having finished showering as he neared your home. His aura was hard to miss after all. And the idea of messing with Ichigo's head, was highly appealing. He had a tendency to get all prudish in the face of half dressed women, and he looked likely to buckle at the sight of you unguarded by clothing in any sense.

His face was deeply red, and his eyes looked about ready to pop out at any given moment. You ran a hand through your hair with a sigh and a raised brow. "My, my, my, spying on naked women now, huh?"

He opened his mouth a few times, like a fish trying to breathe on land. And he looked about as likely to keel over as one too.

You brushed passed him with another sigh, inwardly enjoying the torment towards the flustered shinigami. And you made a point to splay yourself on the bed, rather than sit properly in lieu of modesty. If anything, that only made him even hotter under the collar.

"You're not supposed to sit like that when you are naked!!" He complained in a rushed and husky sort of tone, half covering his flushed face.

You tossed your head back exposing your neck. "Oh my~ what am I to do! I'm all alone, naked, and vulnerable," You confessed, with a playful pout. "I sure hope someone takes advantage of me."

His body twitched in a dangerous fashion as you sent him a sly, and knowing, grin. He was trying very hard to hold back, but a man can only take so much sexual provocation—you knew he was likely to crack, and soon at that. 

Though, since that particular number didn't work on him, you decided to try a more direct approach. And your grinned turned exceedingly naughty at the idea.

He gulped, knowing that look and it's consequences. His eyes caught the hot movement of your tongue against your lips, before locking on your hand's slow movement south. 

You rolled your neck to let your head lolly back, as your fingers glided slowly over your stomach. He watched with baited breath as your hand dipped sideways and trailed over the apex of your thighs. 

His cock twitched painfully as you moaned, tracing a path so dangerously close to the part of your body he wanted to feel the most. He could almost taste the trail his tongue would make over your hot flesh, as he loomed nearer and nearer to where you wanted him the most.

“Ichigo,” You cried, slipping a slender finger over your clit.

And that was his breaking point. 

He forced you fully against the bed, dominating your mouth as he peeled his clothing off. You assisted in forcing his clothes onto the floor, slipping them quickly from his lithe body so that you could better feel him against you. His hot body touched you everywhere, making you quiver with anticipation as he licked a trail down your collar and over your chest. 

You groaned as he bit down on your breast, grasping his hair tightly as he ventured down and down. He growled against your stomach, as you shifted, and you felt his tongue tracing a less direct path down. 

“Ichi,” You pleaded, but he didn't listen. No, he was much too preoccupied with all the other places he could taste beforehand. He took his sweet time swirling his tongue around your navel, before dipping in for a little treat. 

You arched into him, but he pushed your hips back down with a husky chuckle. He enjoyed the little whine you couldn't fight from the back of your throat―the torment of having to wait for what you wanted so dearly. He nipped at your hip teasingly as he continued on, and he held you down still against the involuntary writhing your body desired to respond with.

He was very happy to repay your prior torment, and no matter what pain it caused him in return―he enjoyed the slow pace with which he nipped an licked his way down. You were pleading, begging, when he made his way between your thighs. And he relished in the sound of it. You had been in control before, and right then you were so stricken with need by him that your initial dominance had been utterly forgotten. 

So who was he to make you wait any longer?

You cried out in pleasure and relief as his tongue drove in between your folds, twisting and tasting as his hands anchored to your thighs to keep you down. You twined your hand into his hair, as the other fondled at your breast, feeding the pleasure in your gut as he feasted upon you. 

“Ichigo!” You cried, making him ache so deliciously for you. He wanted to thrust his hard cock into you; make you scream his name on and on through the night. But he fought that urge diligently, making you wait as he worked you so close to the edge that your body tightened in anticipation.

He pulled back so close to your peak, licking his lips in merciless delight as you panted beneath him―crooning for release that only he could give. You clawed at his shoulder, as he eyed you motionlessly. He loved watching, basking, in your need for him; of how badly you wanted his cock to be inside you. And after relishing in your pleas, he gave in.

You cried out in shock and in relieved pleasure as he thrust in hard and deep, making you quiver from head to toe. He latched on to the side of your neck, sucking hard and marking you darkly as he rode. You lifted your leg high over his waist, and the depth made both of you groan deeply. He bit down against your neck as you clawed down his back. The dual impact of pleasure and pain made you both hit your peak, arching into each other with a husky cry. Your fingers continued to curl against his back as you writhed in the waves of bliss, he growled as that only added to his pleasure and he pushed you harder into the mattress before collapsing fully against your spent body. 

You murmured a throaty “mmm” against his neck as he held you tightly and you both unwound. He kissed your forehead, feeling distinctly pleased as you fell asleep in his arms. He had fallen for the bait, and he had enjoyed every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Up:** Toshiro Hitsugaya


	5. Reader x Hitsugaya Toushirou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ now the painful part of posting this old ass, probably shitty smut is over with! Now I can focus on finishing Gin's chapter and actually have something good and recent to put in here. xD

It was painfully obvious that he was trying to concentrate. He made that ever so clear as he attempted to ignore you presence entirely, but the occasional glance and the twitch of his brow gave away the fact that you were getting to him. 

He seemed to be trying very hard to ignore how the material of your yukata hiked up when you crossed your legs. But that task was hardly simple, since you were sitting contentedly on his desk, leaning back with a welcoming smirk.

He felt his cock twitch in response to the tilt of your lips, but he was pushing that aside dutifully. He had a lot of work to do, and you certainly weren't helping. But his eyes caught the way your tongue rolled over your lips and he had to forcefully bite back a groan.

You knew what you were doing to him too, very well at that. And he fixed you with a heated scowl as you moved just enough to make your outfit roll up to the point he could so nearly see between your thighs. 

His grip on the pen became so tight he could hear it crack in his grasp, but he was a bit preoccupied with the amount of skin he could see with you sitting on his desk. He found it rather difficult to breathe, but he was resisting the natural urge to pant. Instead he forced his attention on the document in front of him, and found that he couldn't take in a single word of it.

His eyes kept darting over to your legs, and then slowly up them to the places he was itching to explore with his hands, his tongue, and everything else he could fit between your thighs.

You smirked in an absolutely wicked fashion, catching his plight behind that fiery gaze he kept darting your way. He was hot and bothered already, and you had barely gotten started. Discreetly, you ran a hand down your thigh, slipping a couple of nimble fingers under your clothing to roll it up a bit farther. You noticed his eyes upon the garment, and how he swallowed thickly at the newly revealed skin.

He bit down on his lip, trying to tightly rein his urge to shove you back against the desk and rip the damn yukata clean off. That would be what you were likely aiming for too. His heated gaze shifted, and he lifted the pen he was holding much too tightly―and proceeded to get back to work.

Or tried to at any rate. His writing was shaky, he could barely take in a single word of what he was reading, and it took an enormous amount of effort on his part to keep his eyes on the page and not your body.

You were all too aware of that too, and it made him want to teach you a lesson. A lesson you were clearly trying to earn though. With a low sigh, you leaned back more on his desk. He could still see your movements in his peripheral and he just knew you were up to something.

But he was not going to look, he was going to keep doing his work until you gave up and left. Then later he was going to teach you a thing or two about teasing him like that. Though he would do it at his own discretion. He was in charge and he could resist the temptation to take you there on top of his desk.

To knock the stacks of paperwork onto the floor with one sweep of his arms and pin you against the polished top. To rip your clothes open and plunge deep inside until you were screaming his name.

The pen snapped in half in his hand, and you smirked deviously. 

He sent you a heated scowl at your amusement and you shoved him back in his chair and leaned forward until the chair tipped back and the two of you were on the floor behind his desk.

You were straddling his waist, leaning over him with a naughty smile, and he was undoubtedly flustered. His cheeks were red and his eyes were on fire. When he spoke, his tone was deeply husky. "Get up."

In response to his terse demand, you cocked your head to the side and slowly ground against him. "Why?"

He took a hard grasp on your hips, holding them tightly against his own. For a moment his determination seemed to have fled and his expression was unguarded lust. "What?"

"You heard me," You said leaning down to breathe over his lips. " _Why_? Don't you like this position?" You rolled your hips against his even hard, making the flustered captain groan in male satisfaction at the friction.

"That has nothing to do with it." He said in a deep, but scolding, tone.

You kissed his neck, licking and sucking against the skin. "I say it has everything to do with it."

“Get up. Now.” He growled, the thin threads of his restraint stretched to their breaking point.

You applied more pressure from your hips, and purred out the same knowing question. “ _Why_?” 

That did it for him, and he had you on your back with the chair shoved out of his way for more room to maneuver. 

“Why?” He repeated, his tone deep and husky making you shiver in delight. “If you really want to play this game, I will show you _why_.”

His words excited you to no end, and you licked your lips as he pulled off his top. There were many things you were looking forward to him _showing_ you. "Yes, play with me Shiro."

Your tone made his back go rigid and his teeth clinch for a moment. His desire to pay you back for your bad behavior was buried beneath a stronger yearning to just be inside you. The promise of passion of the heat of your body as he rode was too strong a call.

He couldn't fight it, couldn't deny it. 

You tugged at his pants, and he didn't combat your advances--he encouraged them. His hands tore through your yukata, and skipped the first round dedicated to tormenting foreplay. He was not going to wait and the coaxing tug of your heels against his back was more than he needed. 

He found you just as eager as himself. Every thrust you arched into, and each twist of your hips he met with a new depth. Your fingers curled into his hair, pulling him down to your mouth. He swallowed your moans of pleasure and your gasping cries. 

Deeper, harder, faster.. He met your pleas and exceeded them, making you scream his name as he drove himself into you over and over. Sweating, writhing, and aching for release he shifted his grip to the backs of your thighs, tilting the angle of your body as he rode and making your eyes roll back from pleasure.

"H-hitsu.."

You wanted, needed, more--and he was oh so willing to give you that. His speed picked up as you felt the curl of heat in your gut--you couldn't breathe in that moment as your body arched into him instinctively.

He bit down against your shoulder as the rush of his release filled you with a new wave of heat. You were dripping sweat, laying there winded and spent. He couldn't help a small smirk at the effect he'd had on you, the change from naughty temptress to tired lover. And you didn't even have the energy to smack him playfully for the tease.

With a grunt, he rolled over onto his back and tugged you close to his side.

"I'm surprised I ever get any work done with you around." He smiled, looking at you fondly. 

"Oh, I know, I'm bad for business." You replied in a cheeky sort of manner.

"What brought this up anyway? Normally you at least wait till later in the day." He tilted his head your way and you nuzzled your nose against his. 

“Because great sex is the foundation of a healthy relationship~!” You replied happily and he gave you a look for that one. “And besides, Matsumoto said you needed a break.”

Yeah, kind of he had a feeling she was behind it somehow. One way or another that woman is behind every plot to get him out of work.

But perhaps he wouldn't yell at her for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Up:** Ichimaru Gin

**Author's Note:**

>  **First Up:** Kisuke Urahara
> 
>  
> 
>  _Note_ \- There are others I may be willing to do, but those will not be added unless requested or I suddenly get a lot of inspiration for them.
> 
> And just because a person is on the list, doesn't mean they will be done; especially the threesomes. If I can't see a viable means of doing the lemon and keeping them in character, I will not do it. :(


End file.
